1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention and related embodiments disclosed herein is fasteners which can connect sturdy fabrics of various sizes and shapes around objects to be contained or secured.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been developed for fastening fabrics together so that the fabric can enclose various objects or secure objects and items for storage or transport. Common fasteners include: 1) a hook which attaches to a receiver, 2) a buckle type fastener, 3) a Velcro™ fastener, 4) an adjustable ratchet-type fastener, and many other type of fasteners. None of the available fasteners are physically imbedded in the fabric which is to be fastened about the objects or items, but are usually separate. Encasing the fastening components in fabric allows protection against areas or items which are prone to damage. Because the other fasteners are separate from the fabric which is intended to encase the object, the fasteners get lost or they require significant manipulation in order to work properly. Further, most fasteners are difficult or cumbersome to connect and disconnect. What is needed in the art is a fastener, physically embedded into sturdy fabric material which can easily be connected or single handedly disconnected and operates comfortably in the operators hand or fingers.